Tangle
by Bittersweet Mika
Summary: Sometimes what you end up with, is far different from what you thought you would. NarutoSakuraSasuke ficlet.


**Title: **Tangle

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own Naruto.

**Rating:** R, to be safe. It has lemony parts, but nothing to graphic.

**Notes: **In this one, I imagined them to be around 17 or 18. In other words, young adults full capable of making these kinds of decisions.

**Feedback:** I'm not above begging. So, feedback is good.

**Notes 2: **Written in second person view by Sakura. Because clearly I am insane.

--

After a while, you forget just where it is that you begin and they end.

In a tangle of arms and legs, you end up with elbows in uncomfortable places and snores in your ears. With flesh pressed together you feel as if you could melt into just one person. Sometimes you feel like you are just one person.

It happed so gradually that at first you didn't even notice what was happing.

All you knew was that you couldn't have Sasuke; he would never belong completely to you because so much of him was wrapped up in Naruto. It started as rivalry, and evolved in to comradely and eventually into a friendship. The first one that the boys had had.

You couldn't have one with out the other; you knew this before they did. They may have been the last ones to see it. Most of the others pretended not to notice the looks that the two boys shared, the ones that the two of them most likely didn't even understand the full meaning of.

But you saw it. And you decided that after all the years of fighting, bleeding and laughing together, that you could be fine with having the two of them.

After all, Sasuke was much friendlier these days, and Naruto had grown into a respectable ninja. And you were smart, one of the most intelligent around. You knew how to get what you want.

So you did.

You thought and planed and after so many years as a team, you knew just how to play this. You knew which strings to pull to make both of them want you, and more importantly, finally bring the two of them together in the most intimate of ways.

You were surprised at just how simple it was, you went after Naruto first. Because despite his untapped desire for his best friend, he still harbored the flicker of his childhood crush on you. And one day, with Sasuke not to far away you made your move and with a tilt of your head and a look in your eyes you leaned in and managed to capture Naruto's lips in what was probably his first kiss, but that thought was abandoned, because when he began to respond it was obvious that he knew what he was doing. He tasted salty, the result of a diet still dominated by ramen.

And your plan worked, because when Sasuke saw you, you knew exactly what to do to make this situation turn to what it was that you wanted. So while he stood there with looks of jealously and desire on his face, you kissed him as well. And then you steeped back and gently shoved the blond boy towards the dark haired one and gave them a look that clearly indicated what it was that you expected.

For a moment they both just stood there with hesitation on their faces, but when you lead in slightly in the space between them and whispered "My room" they got the hint and lips were locked.

It was a sight that to this day is burned into your brain, the image of two beautiful men, clashing and yielding to each other.

A scene similar to the one you witnessed took place in your room. It wasn't quite as graceful as you thought it would be. You were all inexperienced and slightly clumsy. It was unknown territory for all of you. And before you got the chance to get it right, you were all called away for a mission.

But you were determined, and at the inn you stayed in on the way to the mission, managed to get the three of you into one room for another attempt. It was still clumsy and awkward, the boys still getting used to their bigger bodies and both of them scarred of harming you by accident. You were unsure of your self, unlike the other girls your age; you had not experimented and dated. In the back of you're mind you realized that you were always saving your self for this, for them.

But before you found a rhythm that could work you all were surprised by your teacher, who had come looking for you. He found the three of you tangled together in one undignified mass of muscled limbs and heavy panting. But instead of the lecture that you were sure was about to start, he reached into on of his many pockets and tossed an orange book onto the bed. Then he left saying only that "Read it, it might make it easier."

He was right, as much as it pained you to admit the fact that the perverted little book that you had chastised him for reading, it help the three of you figure out a much simpler way to fit together. You never told him thinks to his face, but instead left the latest issue of the orange book, wrapped with a card signed by all three of you in his mail box. You were sure that he got the message.

And once you figure out the dynamics of the bedroom, you began to slowly bleed into each others lives. You found yourself wanting ramen at odd times, while Sasuke began to take the tomatoes off your plate without you having to say anything. And Naruto began to twirl his fork in his fingers the same way that Sasuke did. And none of you noticed these gradual chances until they were pointed out by friends.

And by that point it didn't matter.

Because at night, rhythms and sensations were found that make all you gasp and moan. Flesh pressed against each other and mouths took on a life of their own as hands crawled over bodies. The world outside slipped away and the only thing that mattered was what could exist in the hours that were spent with each other, wrapped naked together with arms grasping and backs arching.

And when you collapsed together to sleep, still tangled up in a maze of extremities, it didn't matter that you couldn't tell just where it was that you began and where they ended. Because everything that you needed and everything that was important was a finger space away. Lying peacefully on your bed.

But still, you have to get up and struggle to the linen closet. Because you know that if you don't, Naruto will end up with no pillow after you take it and you get a lighter blanket for Sasuke who always gets hot, no matter the season.

And after your settled back into the bed, you realize that this may not be what you imagined when you were younger, but in fact, it's better.

And with that your eyes close and you drift off to sleep.


End file.
